Dreams Come True
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Maybelle Maple, a Pop Princess, who leaves the lime light and is going from place to place avoiding everything. She finally makes some friends that are worth keeping. And when her 'mother' comes in states that Maybelle is open to be Wed, May must swallow her pride to ask for help from her friends! M for language, scenarios, and violence. Hurt/Comfort/Friendships/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Run Away

"May, dear, you need to be on the stage…" my mother said as she smiled.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Mom had dressed me in a fucking pink frilly princess dress, my hair done up all girly with the ribbons and sparkles with way too much make up on my face. I was her money making daughter…She had put me in show business…I hate being on that stage dressed in stuff like this… I look like a toy, waiting to be played with…waiting to be up on a shelf to be shown off…

I got up from my seat and walked over to the stage. I see the crowd of older men, teenage men, women…a wide range of people. They just want to see me perform and all dressed up…a toy singer to perform for them. I hate being a singer, I hate being a toy, I hate being a tool for my money grubbing mother…I even hate my fans…

"Go on my dear, go sing the songs I made…" my mom said. "And remember at the end to announce the location of the next concert." She smiled at me. I didn't even look at her as I walked onto the stage. Great another damn show…wait…heh I just got an idea… "Is the concert aired everywhere?" I asked, my tone was nothing short of emotionless. "Yes dear. Oh, I'm so glad you finally realize our dream to be famous! Go on, make the world fall in love with you!" she smiled with happiness.

I sighed and walked out onto the stage. I hate these heels…

-Far away in a Boarding School's Lodge-

Around the TV was almost every student, boy and girl, in the school trying to get a good look at the screen; however over at the pool table there were a few students who were not paying any attention to the TV.

"And that was Maybelle Maple's newest Album! And now our beloved Pop Princess will like to say some words!" the announcer said as the spotlight appeared on May. "The Pop Princess Star is going to speak!" the students around the TV squealed. "Shut up!" another said.

"People, who are my fans, how I hope you enjoyed this concert…" the crowd screamed with cheers. One of the girls at pool table with the long brown hair and green eyes looked towards the TV as she finished her turn. "I guess, I'm glad you enjoyed it…because there will never be another." Maybelle said as the crowd had grown silent. The students at the pool table were looking at the TV now as well.

"This is the last concert I will ever do…as of right now I am leaving the show business and music. I am not going to return…Some of you might see me around in a café here or there, but if you ask me about anything of this career, you will be very sorry. I will say this now, good bye, may we never meet again."

-Back at the Concert with May-

I bowed slightly as my mother ran onto the stage. She took the microphone away from me. "I'm deeply sorry, but Maybelle Maple will be continuing her concerts!"

I sighed and walked off stage tearing off the ribbons in my hair; rubbing off the make up while at the same time tearing off the frills off the dress so it looks at least a little normal. As I did I continued to walk towards my motorcycle. I got on and kicked it into gear and sped off away from my money loving mother.

-Time skip Third person POV-

"Hey Drew!" a girl with a orange side ponytail waved her eyes were a sea green, next to her was her friends, a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes, a girl with long chestnut brown hair and green eyes, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes, and a boy with purple hair and black eyes. A boy with green hair and green eyes waved as he walked over.

"Hey Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Ash, Gary, Paul…" he said in the order he saw them.

"Drew, I heard that we are getting a new student!" Ash smiled. The group talked as they walked to their classroom and sat in their seats. Soon the other students started to file in. A sea of uniforms… Then the teacher walked in. "Class we are getting a new student today. Please do not anger her…" he said.

Then a girl with short brown hair and sapphire eyes, dressed in the male student bodies uniform came in. The class started to murmur. "It's Maybelle Maple!"

She did not look happy or mad…her face was void of emotion. She had her left hand in the jeans pockets' and the other holding her backpack loosely over her shoulder as she watched the sky out the window. "Maple you can have the seat near the window in the back." He said slightly nervous. She said nothing as she carried her bag and made her way to the empty seat; once seated she continued to look out the window. Not sparing even a glance at anyone, not even the teacher. After the bell rang for the mark of the end of class, Drew and his friends walked over to May's seat to ask her a few questions. "Hello Maple." Drew flipped his hair, like he always did when he talked to someone.

May turned her eyes to him, but then looked out the window again, unimpressed by his actions. "Hey…Maple I'm trying to talk to you…" Drew said as he lightly touched her shoulder. She stood out of her seat; her eyes briefly looked at Drew before she walked away and out the door of the class. Drew was slightly shocked. Her eyes had a dangerous look to them…wild and dangerous…

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Misty asked. "Yeah…it was like she is a caged beast…" Dawn said. "I'm even more curious…Follow?" Gary said while smiling. The group more or less agreed to follow after the Pop Princess. Drew was even more curious about the Pop Princess, since most girls would fall in love with him with just him talking to them.

-May's POV-

I was walking around the school, memorizing the grounds so I would not get lost whenever I get lost in my own thoughts. I knew those students who approached me before were following me. But I don't give a fuck if they follow me, as long as they don't come talk me about the past… I continue my walk when a man dressed in all black walked in front of me.

"Miss Maple, your mother wants you home…" he said, he grabbed my upper arm to stop me from walking past him. I looked at him with a glare. I could felt his grip loosen as I pull my arm out to start walking again. But the man tried to grab my hand to take me to the car he had parked out front. I moved quickly to lock his arm behind his back, causing him to arch back. I kicked behind his left knee which made him fall to his knees, cursing under his breath.

"Tell my 'mother' that she can earn her money by picking up a new 'tool'. Now leave my sight before I break more than just your hand and arm." I growled out in a low menacing voice. I hate money grubbing guards…all they want is the money my 'mother' is offering them to bring me home… Pathetic.

"Y-yes, Miss Maple." He said after I broke his shoulder by tightening the grip I had on him. I let go and he scrambled away to his car with his other hand on his injury. I sighed. A fucking wimp. I turned to the group that was following me. Turns out, the group from my class was not the only one following me around the campus. There were a group of girls…the popular bitchy type.

"Since you are new here we thought about allowing you to join our little troupe. Here let me state our rules so you can be officially part of our pack. I'm Brianna. This is Ashley. That's the twins Megan and Michelle."

"Let's get something straight Brianna…no one tells me what to do, I will do whatever the hell I want. Second, your damn rules for your pack mean shit to me, I don't give a fuck. So don't even bother to waste your breath on trying to recruit me for that popular crowd. See ya…" I walked past them walking towards the other group. As I was walking past the other group, my classmates; the bluennet moved back with fear in her eyes as she saw the danger in them. I continued to walk away.

Fucking students…a little danger scares them shitless… I growled under my breath.

-Dawn's POV-

She…she cursed…

"Is she really the wonderful dream Pop Princess?" Leaf asked. "She seems like she has a lot of anger in her…" Ash said as he was eating a bag of chips. "Like a caged animal…"

Over time, we stayed away from May. It was now the weekend and I was out in the town by myself. I was looking at each of the new shops, trying to see if there was going to be any new deals in the making. I noticed Maple looking at a guitar in a music shop. Her hands were in her pockets as she stared emptily at it. As if she was looking at the glass instead. I don't think I should approach her…but that's a new shop… I was about to walk over to the shop when I was passing an ally. Someone then pulled me into the ally, he had a knife! He raised it to my throat as he covered my mouth with his other hand.

Of course I freaking out but I was also frozen in fear. Was I going to die? He was about to slash at my throat so I squeezed my eyes closed. But the cold pain never came, so I opened my eyes to see a hand holding the blade that was less than a few inches from my face. I look to see Maple looking extremely pissed. The saying, if looks could kill…that would mean the look she was giving the man would be killed from a very painful death. Wow! She looks scary! The man smirked as he turned the knife in her hand so it would cut deeper into her hand. She took her other hand and slammed his head into the brick wall next to me. I heard something like a crack and he slowly fell to the ground. The knife was still imbedded in her hand. I looked at her shocked, when she looked at me. Her eyes still looked scary. I was expecting her to hit me next or have hurt me in a way to let out her anger as well. But her eyes quickly turned away as if she was trying to avoid scaring me.

So she took her other hand and pulled me out of the ally. She continued to pull me down the street. Where was she taking me? I noticed she was taking me to the school grounds. Did she know I lived on campus and was meeting up with the gang later? I saw my friends in the park like area, when Paul looked up and saw Maple pulling me towards them. He ran over, with a glare at Maple. The rest of my friends quickly came over. As if they were going to save me from her. Wait, it's not what it looks like!

"What are you going to do with Dawn" Paul asked, acid was seeping in his tone. He always put up a front with people he didn't trust. Maple pulled me forward and I staggered into Paul's chest. I looked at her, and then her hand. It was still bleeding with the knife still in her skin. "Um…Maple…" I said turning towards her, but Paul wrapped his arms around me. "Paul, I have to help her…"

"Help her?" Leaf asked as she then noticed the knife that was in her hands' palm, with the blood freely flowing out of her skin. "Oh my god." She said.

"Maple, can I take care of your hand…" I asked as I reached for her injured hand. But she pulled it back away from my touch, causing more blood to move out of it. "You'll bleed out if it's left as it is…"

She looked at me confused. "And you care why?" she said as she turned to walk away. I grabbed her other arm to stop her from moving. "I care because you saved my life!" I shouted. She raised an eyebrow and I could have sworn I saw a smirk appear on her face. She let me touch her hand so I could get the knife out. Once it was out the wound continued to bleed. "Do you know how to even treat this?" she asked.

I shook my head and turned to my friends to see if they knew how. But they also shook their heads no. Maple sighed and took her shirt and ripped the edge of the trim. She handed the ripped cloth to me. "Tie this around my hand tightly to stop the bleeding." She said, her tone sounded emotionless, but her eyes seemed to be looking at me curiously.

"Why can't you do it?" Ash asked. "It's a two-handed job." She stated simply. I took the cloth and tied it around her hand quickly and tightly…I hope I did an okay job. Maple looked at my handy work. "Not bad…" she whispered as she turned a 'Thank you.' before she started to walk away.

-The next day May's POV-

The bleeding had stopped for the time being, but it was still an open wound so I left the make-shift bandage wrapped around my hand. It was coming undone so it was starting to look like it was poorly done. I noticed the group from yesterday coming in the classroom. The purple haired one, Paul walked over to my seat.

"Maple…Thank you for helping Dawn…" he said. I could tell it was hard to say that to someone he didn't really know or trust. Just then an annoying brat came in, his name was Brandon. He was one of my many stalkers in this school; although he was from another class. He ran over to talk to me when he saw me hand. "Lady Maple! Your hand! Who caused you such a wound?! And it's terribly wrapped! Here allow me to fix it!" He reached for my hand.

"Touch me and you'll lose the ability to use that hand for more than a year's time, touch the bandage and I'll break every bone in both your hands and your arm." I glared.

I saw the girl with the blue hair who I saved the previous day look at with the look as the purple haired boy, a look of shock. "But my lady! It's such a terrible job!" he touched the bandage to start fixing it. I jump up and swiftly kicked his head with my heel to have his head land on my desk. "No one touches me without my permission, got that ya' damn brat?" I growled at him. "This is your last warning."

"Y-yes my lady…" he stuttered out from the desk in front of him.

"Good now get your head off my desk." I removed my heel from his head and he ran out. I saw the blue haired girl walk over. "Was it that bad of a job?"

"No, it just came loose over night. Like I said, it's a two handed job." I said as I sat back in my seat. "Should I…um…fix it?" she said in a low voice. "Don't bother Dawn, Maple probably got into a fight with the law." The bitchy popular girl Ashley said.

"You know there are 15 ways to kill someone and make it look like an accident. And there are 8 ways to kill a classroom of bitchy slutty students such as yourself I know 13 ways to kill someone with my bare hands, 14 if you include a bal-point pen, which I see on your desk…" I said as I slowly turned to look at Ashley. "And I can't stand people who make others follow their own beat. If she wants to help me with an injury, it's my choice to answer her, not a random slut of a student who doesn't even know if I can make her disappear from the face of the planet…"

The popular girl looked scared as I glared at her. I returned my stare back to the girl Dawn. "It's not bleeding anymore, so it doesn't need to be very tight." And with that, the teacher came in to start class. But I returned to my stare out the window to look up at the clouds.

When the lunch bell rang I stood out of my seat and started to walk out of the room. I waved slightly at Dawn as she was looking over at me as I left. I was working my way up to the roof. Once there I started to hum. (Song is Impossible by Shontelle)

"_I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did. I did…And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot. I did. And now when all is done, there is nothing to say, you have gone and so effortlessly. You have won, you can go ahead tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky, love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible…impossible, impossible…impossible. Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worst. Broken trust and broken hearts, I know…I know. Thinking all you need is there, building faith on love is worst. Empty promises will wear, I know…I know. And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say. And if you're done with embarrassing me, on your own you can go ahead, tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky, love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible…impossible, impossible…impossible. Ooh impossible. Yeah, yeah. I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did. I did…Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky, love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible...impossible, impossible…impossible. I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love…I did…"_ I sighed as I looked up at the sky. "You can come out now…" I said to the door.

The girl named Dawn and the purple haired boy named Paul walked out. They had their lunches in their hands. Dawn was looking nervous as Paul was a little uncomfortable. "Um…can we eat up here with you?" she asked. "Do what you want." I said as I watched the clouds slowly float by with the soft gentle breeze. "Um, my name's Dawn and this is Paul…" she said as she sat down near me. Paul had remained standing until Dawn pulled him down to sit with her and me. Paul sighed at his blue haired friend as he sat near her and continued to eat.

Then my cell phone went off. I noticed the theme picture and music. "Never again can I see! Never again can I walk!" I answered the phone call. "What do you want?"

"May! Where are you? Please come home, I promise things will be different. Mom is really upset." My older brother, Mal said. "Mal, you know why I left. You know that if I return, nothing will be different. Mother is only upset because she can't use her favorite 'tool' to gain tons of money." I sighed into the phone.

"May, please at least tell me where you are." Mal asked. "Bye Mal." I hung up my phone and took it by the sides and broke it in half. With a quick flick of my wrist the phone was thrown over the roofs edge.

"Maple, everything okay?" Dawn asked. "Everything will never be okay…" I looked at Dawn and Paul. "Don't call me Maple…"

"Then Maybelle…" Paul started. "No, never that just call me May." I looked at the wall as I watched a teacher walk through the door. "Am I right to guess you are friends now?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I glared at the teacher. He simply smiled. "Well Lady Maple. Your mother has called for you to wed. Any one who can get you to come home can have your hand in marriage." He said simply.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked over and offered me his hand. "Now if you could come with me please…" This is just fucking great…

I smacked his hand away from my face. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I refuse to do anything that I don't want to do. So leave me alone." I said as I leaned back on the rails to look at the sky. I noticed the teacher was not exactly happy about my response. "I'm sorry Miss Maple but you will be coming with me back to Europe." He went to grab my hand.

"You'll have to catch me first, scum bag." I then lean over the rails, standing on the edge of the roof. "See ya' later Dawn, Paul." And I lean back and jumped towards the ground.

-Dawn's POV-

I was watching with horror as I watched May lean off the edge of the roof. She then disappeared from our sights. I quickly ran over and saw her disappear into the trees. She jumped from the roof! Oh my god! She could kill herself!

-To be Continued-

_**This is my re-write of Dreams Come True! Which I have Adopted from SapphireStarHikari! Now I have also Adopted Shadowed Era from the same person! In which will be uploaded soon after this one! Next Chapter is called Chapter 2 Survive the Rush!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Survive the Rush

May was sitting in a tree to watch the sun set over the hills as she listened to the students and teachers searching for her. 'How stupid…' she thought to herself. Her head was leaning up against the tree bark with the soft autumn leaves blowing in the wind. She made not notion to speak out from where she hid from her pursuers, but instead watched the sun fall and the sky darkening. It wasn't until she heard a slightly familiar voice call out for her. Her sapphire blue eyes looked away from the glistening sun set to see her classmate, Dawn, walking around calling for her. She decided to listen to the words she was trying to speak over the crowd of morons.

"May, meet me at the place where you helped me…okay?" she had said as she turned to leave the school courtyard. May thought about it, she watched Dawn leave the grounds as well the purple haired boy, Paul. May smiled slightly as she jumped out of the tree. She landed on her feet, startling many people and breaking out into a run before they could collect themselves. 'Heh, idiotic people…'

Many people screamed for her to stop or whatever their reasons were. But she continued to move to the area where she saw Dawn leave. After a while, the sun still setting from the time of day, she moved towards the ally where she saved Dawn. She started to go down the ally way to see Dawn and her little pack of friends: the orange haired girl Misty, the long chestnut haired girl Leaf, the black haired boy Ash, the spiky brown haired boy Gary, the purple haired boy Paul and also the green haired by Drew. May leaned against the ally ways' brick wall watching them as they watched her. Both sides waited for someone to talk. 'Intrusting…she brought her friends.'

"So what is it you wish to ask of me?" May asked as she just stood there with a bored look upon her face. Dawn's friends looked at each other before looking at Dawn. She definitely seemed to be the more or less shy one of the group as well as the one who brought them there. She was starting to fidget with her shirts' hem. May saw her mouth moving but heard no words coming out of it, so she took matters into her own hands. May moved off the wall and walked towards the group, specifically Dawn.

"What is it you want from me?" she asked with a slight darkness in her voice. Paul almost reacted to her harsh tone, but just he stayed close to Dawn before she finally looked up at May, only to look back down from her gaze. "I do not have all day Dawn."

"Will you work at my family's shop?" She asked. May looked at her like she had just asked her to go back into show business. Dawn saw the look and quickly covered what she was asking. "I-I mean, would you like to work there for the experience and rewards? I noticed you aren't listed in the Dormitories and you always seem to be at the school during hours and non-hours…so I was wondering if you would like to work at my shop, you would have room and board, all paid for food, work experience, shelter and a little spending money without…you know, it tying into your major funds…" Dawn spoke really fast as she listed everything.

May looked at her as she thought about the pros and cons. But would she be able to trust Dawn, she did not know her very well as well as she does not want to get any middle class citizens involved with her crazy money loving mother. She knows it would be only a matter of time before her mother finds her at this location. But having a spot to hide in might make this area last longer than the last few countries. May looked at Dawn, who was looking down again.

"What exactly would I be doing?" she asked, upon asking Dawn looked up shocked and happy at the same time as the rest of her friends seem to be just shocked of May's words. Dawn spoke quickly once she realized that May was waiting for her to speak out what she was supposed to be doing.

"U-um, if y-you were to work, my mom would be giving out your position…" Dawn stated with embarrassment. May's face turned into a look of distain or confusion. "…Alright, I needed a new place to crash anyways." May said. Dawn looked up from the ground with a shocked face, which she started to smile. May just looked at her as she turned to go back out of the ally way. May started to walk out when a van came up and parked right in front of her. Out stepped a woman that May never wanted to see again. It was her mother.

"Darling, isn't it time for this little chase and fooling around with the idea of school to come to an end? You know that it is not that important. Come on, let's get going, honey. You have a concert scheduled in New York in 5 minutes and then a Fashion shoot in Boston. I have all the songs ready in the car, as well as the outfits for you to wear. You'll love them, full of colors, bright colors. Unlike those awful garments you're wearing." Her mother said.

May remained unmoved from her spot, as if to hide her classmates that still were behind her. Her eyes showed that she was nowhere near amused at her mother actions. She didn't even want to think about the possible outfits she had planned for her to wear…memories of the last Fashion Shoot reappeared in her mind:_ frill covered clothes, long ball gowned dresses, heels that can make you the size of a pro basketball player, hair accessories that take a few minutes to put in but hours to take out with minimal damage, clothes that would make any mature person freeze with horror, colors that made adults want to puke but child-like girls squeal in delight, princess dresses that made you look as if you were younger than you really are, make-up that made you seem like there was no way a male would not be thinking un-natural thoughts about a 16 year old…_

"Maybelle Maple…get yourself in this car now." She said as she snapped her fingers which led to two men dressed in full black come out and immediately stood next to her mother. May quickly snapped out of the horror thoughts of the last Fashion Shoot to put up a face of anger while chuckling slightly. "So you're going with 'brute force'…very well, I can respond in the same manner…"

"Now, now dear… you wouldn't want your little classmates that are behind you…experience any displeasure…" she said as she raised her hand to look at her nails before she raised her eyes to give a sort of look to her daughter. May's eye's narrowed to her mother for a few seconds before May smiled.

"I can take down these guards easily enough for them to get back to the campus…but mother, if I take down your guards then who will protect _you_ for when you try to get back in that car. I can promise that your perfect little nails won't be so neat and stylish, nor will your outfit and hair be picture perfect for the paparazzi that you know are waiting for you at the hotel that is on the most expensive street. I'm guessing it's the Royal Expression Hotel? As for the room number, is it the usual royal numbers 256 suite? I wonder if the Hottest Celebrity Scandal show would do with information like this…" May stated carefully with a sort of evil smile upon her face. Her mother narrowed her eyes at her daughter as she thought about if she would really come forward with the threat. There was nothing shown in her daughters eyes to state that she would do as she stated to protect herself and the no bodies behind her. So she smiled again, slightly catching May off-guard, but quickly re-guarded her expression.

"I'll reschedule your concert and Fashion Shoot for another time…when you're free of school and…other distractions." Her mother said the last part looking past her daughter, May, to shower a look of distain and hatred for the common school 'friends' that her daughter was protecting. "But remember honey, you can escape from the spotlight for a while…but in the end…it will always come back to find you…and when it does, you'll be regretting making friends with commoners such as them…The spotlight does not do them justice…now then my dear, I'll see you in a week for when break starts. Then we can get back to the normal Concerts and Fashion Shoots…it will be a certain type of Limited Edition of our songs…your 'friends' can attend if they so wish…well ta-ta…"

And with that May's mother got back into her car with the two bodyguards and speeded off, running the red light as it went. May let out a groan of frustration as she sighed, she turned half way around to look at the classmates she has just defended. They were watching May with shocked eyes. "This just got a whole lot worse…damn it." She breathed as she completely turned to walk back over to them. "Dawn, is your shop far from here?" she asked. Dawn jumped slightly and spoke rapidly. "No, it's just a few buildings down."

"Good, I wish to apologize to you and your friends. My mother is going to be a pain to you now…so expect anything to everything…" May said as she went to leave the ally way. Drew watched her silhouette move away, something told him that she was hiding something…something that is tearing her up inside.

*later at Dawn's shop/house*

May was waiting right outside the door; many people were walking by stunned to see her standing there. Finally Dawn came running and slowed to a stop in front of May, completely out of breathe. "Out of shape?" May asked simply. "N-not really…some strange car was following me…" Dawn said. May looked up and down the road, seeing the black van parked oddly right at a corner. May grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her inside the store. "It's most likely my mothers' doing…where is that guy you are always with?" May asked as she helped Dawn to the back of the store, the part of the family house.

"Paul…had band practice…" Dawn said as she sat on her pink bed, then she flopped onto her back. "So what is he a brother or sibling of the sort?" May asked as she sat in Dawn's pink and purple computer chair. Dawn shot up with a red face that was flushed with embarrassment.

"I-It's not like that! He's a friend….a friend." Dawn said with the blush bright as day on her face. May raised her eye brow. "So he isn't related to, yet he shows so much concern for you…" May leaned her head down against the back of the chair as she continued to look at Dawn. Dawn started to stutter. "H-h-he's just a friend, w-we're not related…"

"But you like him…" May asked. Dawn started to deny it but when May smirked a bit she frowned. "Y-yeah…but I don't think he likes me in that sense…"

May laughed once. "No, he clearly likes you. And he is very protective of you too…" Dawn looked at her confused as to why she would assume that. May smiled. "Hand me your phone." Dawn did that as she watched May flip it open and find Paul's number. "What are you doing?"

May smirked at her and stood up as she started to type something out in a text message. "What are you sending…" Dawn asked as she got off her bed to walk over to May. "Just sent him a cry for help." May said as she close the phone. "You didn't?" Dawn said, the phone rang, it was Paul's ring tone: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk. The phone continued to ring out the tone as Dawn tried to get her phone, but May was taller than her so she couldn't get a hold of it. Then the ringing stopped. No voicemail was left.

"Now we wait and see…" May smiled as she held onto Dawn's phone. "What did you send him?" May shrugged as she said. "I sent the truth, only in a cry for help. He sent back a text saying he will be right here…" May said as she looked at a text that had just came in. "May, this is going to make him mad…" Dawn pouted. "At me, not you…though I just didn't tell him it was me sending him what happened. After all you were being followed home with a black van that had an older man in the drivers seat." May said simply.

"Dawn?" Paul's voice called out. "Eep!" Dawn squeaked out as Paul opened her bedroom door. "P-Paul…"

"Well then I rest my case…so Paul, watch over Dawn while I go take care of the van…" May smiled as she handed Dawn's phone to Paul. "Also, nice with the timing, less than 4 minutes from the school to Dawn's place…I'd say that ought to make a record." May smiled as she went out the window, Dawn looked out with Paul to see May had landed onto the black van. She was just sitting there, until the man stepped out.

They couldn't hear what was being said, but May didn't look happy or cheerful or playful as she was when talking to Dawn and Paul. The man grabbed her arm as she struggled to remove his hand. Since she was sitting on the car, it was not a good stance for her to get a good enough balance to defend herself. While she was busy with the man in front of her, someone else got out of the car from the passenger side. He pulled a bag out and put it over her head, now obviously in trouble Paul jumped down, taking the first guy out by landing on him. The other though had May in a hold plus the bag over her head.

"Hey, kid, this has nothing to do with you…" he stated as he moved down the side of the house, which was considered to be an ally way. Paul watched May get shuffled away towards the road, which a car pulled up and the man pushed May into the back into the hands of another group of men. They pulled the door closed as they drove away. Paul cursed slightly, then heard the man he landed on groan. Paul pulled him up and slammed him against the brick wall. "Where are they taking her?" he asked, his voice was full of venom and hatred.

The guy coughed as he stated a place… "The…Singing Jess…" he said. Paul dropped him and called the police on his phone, after they arrived and took the man, another police car rolled up, with May getting out. She walked over to where Paul was standing next to Dawn. Dawn ran and hugged May with tears. May stumbled slightly, a little shocked from Dawn's hug and tears. She looked up at Paul who walked over and pulled Dawn off since May's arms where under the power of Dawn's hug.

"How did the police find you so quickly?" Paul asked. May simply shrugged. "I think it's because after your call, others were calling in from the streets because many people saw it happen…so the police got play by play movement of the car. After everything was cleared up and gone, Paul, Dawn and May were back in the house, in the living type area.

After a few seconds of silence, voices were heard coming down the hall. In came, the boy with black hair and brown eyes, the boy with brown hair and green eyes, the girl with orange hair and sea green eyes, the girl with chestnut brown hair and pine green eyes, and the boy with green hair and green eyes. They all surrounded Dawn and Paul asking what had happened. Each stating how they saw each saw and knew what happened.

"May helped Dawn get away from a stalker van, but in the end got taken herself." Paul stated after he got them all to shut up. Their friends turned to May who was writing in a notebook as she was sitting on a single seat chair, facing the wall. She continued to writing even though she knew they were looking at her. "May?" she heard a familiar voice call, it was Dawn. She stopped writing for a second to look over. She saw that everyone was smiling, at Dawn. "See, told you." Paul stated. May watched them laugh and such as Dawn blushed for some reason.

"Yes, Dawn?" May said. Dawn turned even darker. "We tested to see who can get your attention from when you're ignoring everything…and apparently it's Dawn." Gary stated. May raised an eye brown, but went back to writing in the note book. "May, what are you writing?" Dawn asked. She looked over and saw that it was a new song. "A song?" Dawn asked, looking at May.

"Yeah…even though, I hated my job…nothing stops me from writing my own songs…" May said as she looked at it. "C-can you…um…" Dawn asked, May turned to face her and smiled slightly. "Sure…it's not like you'll make money off me if I just sing it to you right now…" May said with a slightly smile at Dawn as she readied herself.

Dawn and her group of friends all sat around the room to listen, May had borrowed Paul's guitar that he had brought from when he rushed over from school. She started to play. (How do you love someone by Ashley Tisdale)

"_Mama never taught me how to love… Daddy never taught me how to feel… Mama never taught me how to touch… Daddy never taught me how to heal… Mama never set a good example… Daddy never held mama's hand… Mama found everything hard to handle… Daddy never stood up like a man… I've walked around broken… Emotionally frozen… Hanging on… Get it wrong… How do you love someone…without getting hurt? How do you love someone…without crawling in the dark? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love? How do you love…someone? How do you love? How do you love…someone? I was always the chosen child… The biggest scandal I became… They told me I'd never survive… But survival's my middle name! I've walked around hoping… Just barely coping… Hanging on… Get it wrong… How do you love someone…without getting hurt? How do you love someone…without crawling in the dark? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love? How do you love…someone? How do you love? How do you love…someone? It's hard to talk…. To say what's deep inside… It's hard to tell the truth… When you've always lied! How do you love someone…without getting hurt? How do you love someone…without crawling in the dark? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love? How do you love…someone? How do you love someone and make it last? How do you love someone without tripping on the past? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun. How do you love? How do you love…someone? How do you love? How do you love…someone? …Someone?_" May sang as she ended the song. She looked up at her small audiences. They each were stunned by the song and May's amazing voice without all the instruments covering it up. A few of them, Dawn, Ash, and Leaf…had tears in their eyes from the meaning of the song. May simply smiled and gave Paul back his guitar.

"You're amazing, you know that." Gary said, his tone was honest and Leaf nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. Ash quickly wiped away his as Misty handed him a tissue. Dawn was simply looking at May, tears still falling. Paul sighed as he used his sleeve to clear a falling tear on her face.

May then sat back down in the chair as she started to write the notes for each word on the paper. Dawn continued to watch May, wondering how much of the songs most people hear from her truly know what she goes through. How many people truly know what May feels inside…

-oOo-

_**Well, then this took way longer than I would have liked…But in the end I was happy with it…now to find time to posts this…As for those who have been wondering where I have been…I have been doing some Co-Ops with a friend of mine. We currently are doing a few here and there…One of the stories is called The 4 Seasonal School. If you are interested in reading our work, search in the bar (Author) Espeon and Umbreon. Our picture is of two girls dressed as Espeon and Umbreon, animated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Stopping the Thief

May slowly turned over; slight rays of light hit her closed eyes. Groaning from the disturbing light, she pulled the covers over her head. Soon the chirps of the birds rang in the window. She moved the covers off her face to look up at the unfamiliar ceiling. She shot up and looked around, slowly remembering the previous day's events. She started to 'work' for Dawn's mother, in return for a room and board. May moved the covers from over top of her as she looked around the room she was provided.

The walls had a rusty red color, the curtains over the window was a soft cream with a gentle brown flora design. The bed she was sleeping on was a dark blue with small areas of red. The dresser had a note on it stating it was from Dawn, May went to it and opened it to see Dawn's girly handwriting. She read it as follows: "_May, my mom took your clothes out to be cleaned so in the dresser is some of my own clothes and my moms, try to see which one fits you better. Breakfast is most likely in the fridge by the time you get to see this. I am at the shop, it's my turn to maintain the cashier today. I'll see you later today? ~Dawn"_

May smiled as she looked at the dresser, she opened it to see some clothes. She simply put on the shirt that looked like it would tie in the front, and a pair of jeans. The jeans didn't fit at the waist but it did in the length. The shirt didn't really fit across her chest, so May grabbed a cropped top to wear under it.

Now dressed, May worked her way down the stairs. Looking around while listening to the sounds of the people from the front of the house, most likely customers for the shop on the first floor… May continued to go down the stairs to lead to the kitchen, where there was a woman with dark blue hair and blue eyes sitting at the table with notepad and a calculator out in front of her. May entered the kitchen as she looked around. The kitchen was small but felt warm. The smell of home cooked food was filling up the air. It was all in all, a wonderful smell. 'It's a nice difference from waking up to room service…' was all that May thought as Dawn's mother spotted her standing at the door way.

"Hello dear. Breakfast is still hot and on the stove. French toast and pancakes and we have some juice inside the mini fridge in the hall near the store." May heard from Dawn's mother, Johanna state. With a nod she grabbed only a small amount of food while the mother of the house frowned and pouted. "No dearie…you must eat more than that…" she stated as she put more food on the plate.

That statement shocked May while she did her best to hide it. Her own mother always made sure she kept such a small diet, even though no one thought that with how her own body seemed to grow way better than most. And yet she couldn't seem to tell the mother of the household that she wouldn't need all the extra food. Johanna smiled as she looked back at the calculator while biting her pen. Seeing the mother struggle with the house bills made her feel a little at lost. She didn't know what to say or if she was to eat at the table with her working.

Finally coming to a decision she sat at the counter and ate her food. Seeing Dawn coming in from the front desk with her ...guy...friend Paul behind her. "Mother, Paul's here, can take a break for a while?"

May finished her food as she put them in the sink to be washed later, before she set out to rinse them. Paul was sighing and gave a small nod to May who responded to him with her own version of hello. Dawn was pouting and arguing with her mother about her early break. May sighed and stepped in before this turned into an actual fight. "I can watch the shop for a little while." May stated as she grabbed the apron from Dawn and tied it around her waist. Dawn was silent for a moment.

"B-but May…"

"No need Dawn. I'll wait ti for a while while you go spend some time with your boyfriend." May stated with a small smile while looking down at her small housemate.

"B-boyfriend?!" Dawn's face went bright red while Paul's only a slightly bit, though he said nothing only scowled a little less. "N-no we aren't li-like that! I mean I like...What I mean is that I-"

"Yes, yes...we know Dawn go chat up you guy friend." May said as she went to front desk. No one was in the shop at the moment so she sat at the counter to wait while looking at the type of shop it was.

It was a bakery and cafe, set up like a coffee shop with baked goods. Watching the shop was soothing compared from her normal job as a singer. Watching the shop she could see Dawn and Paul in the living room since the doorway was in direct view from the doorway to where she was sitting. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. May thought. 'It won't take long before they start going out…'

When a small chime happened May turned her attention to the shop. A slightly familiar face appeared. The orange haired girl from her school. May couldn't place her name since she wasn't someone she saw herself associating with. It wasn't something she had against her just saw her as someone she just didn't talk to yet.

"Hey. I'm Misty. Can I get a strawberry slush from the freezer and a small dark chocolate cake from number four."

May didn't answer but instead went around to get her order. Ringing the bell to call her back to the counter since she moved over to the bookshelf, May took the money for it counting it up and gave her the remainder of her change. Misty gave a thank and went to sit at a chair at the corner near the window. Hearing another chime May turned her attention to see a few girls from that 'popular' crowd with a few males.

"Ah, it's the loner May Maple…" Ashley stated while holding one of the guys arms. Briana was holding the other male's arm.

"May Maple as in that famous singer?" The first male asked, with eyes struck like golden coin as he looked at her. Ashley elbowed him a little.

"What do you want?"

"To order food of course. We aren't here to talk." Briana stated

"Right…" May said with sarcasm. "I meant what did you want from to order idiot." The two males tried to hold in a laugh. The two girls huffed at the idea of May making fun of them. "What did you want to order?" May stated with slightly more sarcastic tone.

"We'll take a chocolate cake with a chocolate mocha from the fridge." Ashley stated as she held the male's arm tighter. May rolled her eyes and grabbed the items. The two boys stayed nearby the counter waiting for the order. Ringing the bell the two guys paid for the food as May gave the change to them, ignoring the flirting they were doing. Misty was watching and staying out of sight from the two girls as she ate her food.

As the two came back to the counter May raised an eyebrow to the smirk they wore. "You got our order wrong. We want a refund and a replacement meal. Come on, chop to it Pop Star." Ashley stated as she held back her food she ordered. May took a look at it silently, it was the right thing she had but obviously it was changed since she gave it to them. Looking up to the two girls, May glared at them.

"I'll check the security feed before I give you any refunds or replacements."

"W-what?"

Obviously they thought that she could get away with this. Something told her that she did this a lot. Checking the cameras May saw them add dye to it to change it. Showing it to Johanna, the blue haired mother frowned at the two girls. "Please leave my shop, and don't come back."

The two girls huffed and glared at May as they went to pull the two boys by the arm to leave only for them to pull away. "Hey that was your idea we had no idea that they did that."

Seeing the camera told the same thing, as they were in the bathroom when the girl did their thing to the food. Johanna gave the boys permission to come back to the shop after today. They nodded and left for the day. May sighed as she went about to taking her shift as Dawn came back to work as well, though May stayed in case more stuff happened.

"Does that happen a lot?" May asked Dawn after a while. Dawn, who was playing with her phone since no one new was in, jumped from the sudden question. Her face was a little red as Paul sat at the counter drinking a slushie.

"Yeah...those girl come in, order something and say I got it wrong and make me refund them with a replacement...I never thought about checking the security feed." Dawn smiled a little. "Thanks for that. It will save us a lot of money for this to end."

"Hn…" May stated, a little embarrassed that Dawn was thanking her. She never really thought about it like that. But seeing the little bluette smile as she looked at her, it made May feel a little better about herself.


End file.
